1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly, and more particularly, to a support assembly and a support device configured to support an object on a rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a rack system, a carried object can be mounted to a plurality of posts of a rack by a pair of support rails. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,037 B2 discloses a rack system, which comprises a support rail (106) configured to mount an information equipment (104) to a post (138) of a rack (102). Wherein, the support rail (106) has a slot (214) configured to accommodate a guiding structure of the information equipment (104), and the support rail (106) has a frame (108) configured to support the information equipment (104). The patent provides a technique for mounting the information equipment (104) to the support rail (106). However, methods for mounting the carried object to the support rail might be different due to different market requirements. For example, when mounting the carried object to the support rail, the carried object can be blocked or locked on the support rail in a tool-free manner, such that the carried object is not detachable from the support rail. As such, the market can have various selections.